


Arcadia Bay

by SkyPiglet



Series: Life is Strange Poetry [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Arcadia Bay, Chloe price angst, Fanpoem, Gen, Poetry, Prometheus - Freeform, body horror warning, chloe angst, chloe price - Freeform, fan poem, life is strange - Freeform, mega angst, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPiglet/pseuds/SkyPiglet
Summary: (Trigger warning for some gore/body horror stuff).A super angsty Chloe Price poem. Heavily inspired by the Prometheus myth.





	Arcadia Bay

My raven plucks the pit from my stomach,  
beak tugging at the flesh, stretching until  
it gives like fresh birth.  
She takes flight, carrying that seed from my body,  
a Promethean theft, an aching spark  
that can never touch my wooden lungs.

Here, from the tallest lighthouse,  
like a pirate pretending, I spy the coast below,  
with childhood homes as familiar as a map--  
but there is no treasure buried beneath  
that wreck, only a thousand seeds  
I once planted, that all grew into flames.

If the birds pick me to pieces, and carry me  
across the sea, will I die flying? Will ravens  
remember me, the same as crows?  
I can't stay here anymore, but I'm so cold,  
and I know I can't keep making stones,  
but my hands have yet to break.

Someday soon, I'll be all feather  
and bone, watching this town burn  
like my dreams, every sick layer of ash collecting,  
calcifying into amber, and I'll breathe it in,  
as familiar as a father, as fresh as a lie--  
and from the saltwater the sirens will wail, "Join us."

In the morning, my raven returns-- she  
always does-- to pluck another pit  
from my chest. A pull and a tear,  
a rip-- and I smile at her  
through the bite. Something warm  
spills onto the ground, but I don't look.

I never will.


End file.
